The New Kid in Town
by grovecityfan
Summary: 30 years after Raz saves Whispering Rock Summer Camp, a new evil plot unfolds and there is only one kid to put an end to it… Raz’s son! And what's up with Sasha and Mila's evil twins? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 30 years after Raz saves Whispering Rock Summer Camp, a new evil plot unfolds and there is only one kid to put an end to it… Raz's son!**

**Grovecityfan: Hello everyone! This is my third fiction, my first in Psyconauts. I've decided to give it a shot. R&R!(It only takes a second). Note: Flames accepted. However, I will pay no attention to them, nor will they shatter my ego.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Psyconauts. If I did, I'd be a genius. Or at least really rich.**

**Chapter One:**

**Whispering Rock is Fun!**

"Ok Sal, have a good time, and I'll see you in a few months." Said the 29 year old Razputen.

"But dad!" Protested his 12 year old son, Sal. "A few months is a long time! What if I get bored, or what if I'm scared? What if the food stinks!"

"Oh, come on Sal, it won't be that bad. Remember when you were at grandma and grandpa's for a month in the summer? You weren't scared at all." Suggested Raz.

"But that's different. At least I know grandma and grandpa. I don't know anyone here."

"Honey, don't worry." Said the 30 year old Lili. "Your father and I went to this camp every summer of our childhood. Well, almost every summer. That's not the point, though. The point is that we had fun, and that's what matters, right?"

"I guess," Mumbled Sal, getting out of the car.

"Hey, Sal." His father called him Sal, not son, or boy or any of that. Just Sal. That's one of the many things Sal liked about him. He understood what it was like to be a kid of his age.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Don't forget, if anything happens, you can always write us."

"Yes, dear." Said Lili. "You'll learn a thing or two here. Don't forget, Whispering Rock is Fun!" She said this last part with mock humor.

"Ok mom. See you later." Said Sal. He walked off to the grounds of the camp, and to the bonfire area where the camp was having a meeting.

"Hello, there cadets!" Said an old man with white hair and a white beard.

"My name's Ford Cruller, and I'll be in charge of this camp from now until August."

"Hello Ford Cruller," The group of kids in monotone.

"I'm gonna take roll, so listen closely." He began reciting campers' names and which cabin they were in, and finally got to Sal.

"Salvatore!" He called out.

"Here." Responded Sal.

"Ooooeyyy!" Howled Ford. "Never thought I'd see the day when ole Razputen's son would come to Whisperin' Rock! Good to meet ya, Sal! Uh, can I call you Sal?"

"Sure thing, Ford."

"By the way, you're in cabin 4." After a few more names, the kids were sent to bed. Every kid from the 12 year old cabins crowded Sal, in awe that he was really "Whispering Rock's favorite camper's son." One girl stood out more than the rest, though. Her name was Monica. She had dark-brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She wasn't shy, but she wasn't annoyingly talkative. She was a little in between. She was in the same cabin as him, only in the girls' cabin, 5 yards away from the boys' #4 cabin.

As Sal fell asleep that night, among gleaming flashlights, loud whispering, and homesick crying of his fellow campers, his only thought was the hope he would see Monica in Basic Training class the next morning. Little did he know that under the trees, grass and rocks of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, an evil plot was hatching, and he would eventually have to involve himself in the most exciting, thrilling, and fear-filled adventure of his childhood.

**Grovecityfan: Whew! Sorry if that's kind of short, but I had to do it. I'll make longer chapters later. Busy guy, y'know? Well no, not really, if I have the time to write fan fiction, or play Psychonauts, but whatever. R&R! I don't care if it's one sentence or 100 sentences, JUST R&R DANG IT!**

**Tom: Calm down grovecityfan, calm down.**

**Grovecityfan: I know, I'm sorry. Just, please R&R, even if it's a flame.**


	2. Basic Braining

**Grovecityfan: Hello my fellow campers! I want to thank my reviewers…no flames yet! Anyway, here's chapter two to my unoriginal but mildly decent fanfic. R&R!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Basic Training**

Sal woke to a loudly struck cymbal and a grown woman's voice calling: "Children! Children! Wake up! It's time for your Basic Braining class!"

"Ugh, man! It's so early!"

"Yeah, I can hardly walk!"

"This camp sucks!"

"I want my mommy!"

Sal wasn't one of those complaining, because his father had woken him up at 5:00 for the past year to prepare him for Whispering Rock. He had dressed, showered, and brushed his teeth before any of the other boys even got out of bed. He walked out of the rickety cabin and into the early morning sunshine. His father's old red-tint goggles gleamed in the sunlight as Sal prepared for an early morning jog, not long, just until the other boys were finished getting ready. Another reason he liked his father. He was always looking out for Sal and making sure he always was in shape, physically and especially mentally.

Sal started his jog. As he ran, he marked down all of the unusual plants and animals he saw in his journal. _Plant-eating bears,_ _bear-eating plants, this camp has it all_, he thought. When he was finished he met up with the other boys and walked toward a treehouse-like structure. He had no idea how a physical training class would take place in that little treehouse, but he shook it off and kept walking.

"So Sal," A blue skinned kid with small ears said. "Your dad went here too, huh?"

"Yep." Replied Sal. "And he was quite a hit here apparently."

"Yeah. My dad used to go here too. He knew your dad, or so he says. I don't always trust him though. Sometimes he seems kinda… brainwashed. I'm Dougan by the way. You can just call me Doug."

When the kids arrived at the top of the treehouse, a plump man with battle-hardened features and an angry expression greeted them.

"Why are you kids so late?" He barked. "You should have been here…" He looked at his watch. "…at least 2 minutes ago! At a camp like this, you gotta be a soldier! Do you know what a soldier is, Bobby?" Another blue-skinned kid with a huge orange afro stared into space, blinking.

"Just like your father, eh Zilch? You never understand a word other people say." Said the man. Bobby kept staring at nothing. "Ah, whatever. I guess I'd better tell you soldiers what I have in store for your "lesson" today. BATTLE! FEAR! POINTLESS VIOLENCE! And, that's about it. You will be going into good old Coach Olliander's mind today. And let me tell you, it isn't a pleasant one." He then attached what looked like a miniature door to his forhead, and all of the boys and girls from Cabin 4 were sucked in. When they hit the ground, 5 seconds later, they were on an active battleground.

"What is this place?" Asked Sal.

"I don't know, but I'm scared!" Exclaimed Doug, fearfully.

"Well, don't worry. Stay with me, and we'll make it out together." Sal reassured him, like the leader that he is.

They started by running to a huge bottomless pit, and climbing carefully over it via a rusty set of monkeybars.

"That's it, kiddos!" Yelled Olliander from seemingly nowhere. "See what that blue fat kid and the short kid with the goggles are doing! They figured it out, now why can't you?" Immediately, all of the kids began following Sal and Doug, most of them falling and respawning to the beginning of the monkeybars. Next, the two crossed a zipline leading to a minefield. Just before they had made it to the first mine, someone pulled Sal to a shallow, but out of sight crevasse. Doug kept going, not noticing that anything had happened.

"Ow, hey, what's going on?" Exclaimed Sal. Through the dim light of the small amount of sun seeping into the crevasse, he could see a dark shadowy figure moving toward him.

"Hi." Said Monica.

"Oh, it's you." Said Sal, relieved. "Uh, how…why…where…what's up?" He finally managed to stutter.

"I saw you running this morning." Said Monica. "You're really um…" She searched for the right word. "…good?" She finished, uncertain if she had said the right thing."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Replied Sal, blushing slightly.

"I saw you blush, y'know." Said Monica half mischievously, half blushing, herself.

"What! In the dark? How?" Exclaimed Sal, embarrassed.

"Night vision." Said Monica, pointing to her eyes. "They teach you at the end of June. I know, I came here last summer. I came back this year to get all of the merit badges I missed."

"Oh…hehe." Said Sal, still slightly embarrassed. "Listen, Monica."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if we could, y'know, sometime…" He was cut off by Olliander's booming voice.

"Would you two lovebirds quit kissing each other's butts and get back on the course? We don't have all day, y'know!"

Sal caught up with Doug, who still hadn't caught on that Sal had been gone, and was carefully maneuvering through the minefield, occasionally having to respawn back to the beginning. Sal decided not to say anything about his "departure" and helped him through the minefield.

_Dang, _thought Sal. _Leave it to Coach Olliander to ruin a perfectly good moment! She's in my cabin though. I'm sure I'll get another chance to ask her. She's not like the other girls; she doesn't have to be around her friends 24/7. _After the minefield, Sal and Doug climbed ropes, swung on trapezes and did other acrobatic exercises, which was no sweat for Sal, having a father who taught him everything he learned from his childhood in a circus. After the course, Sal walked into a large arena.

"So, kid. You managed to be the first one in your cabin to make it through my course. For that you get a special reward."

"A reward?" Exclaimed Sal. "Thanks!"

"Yes, your reward is being the first one to have to finish off my tank. Have fun." A tank twice the size of Sal rolled up and began firing missiles at him. Sal thought fast and rolled to his left, then charged the tank and used his PSI Punch (another skill his father taught him) to break its armor. The tank fired at him again, and Sal responded with a jump and a Palm Bomb. That marked the end of the course, and the rest of the kids were transported back to Olliander's treehouse.

"Well, cadets!" Yelled Olliander. "This marks the end of the Basic Braining Class! Based on the way most of you performed, I'd say only 4 out of 10 of you made the cut for the Basic Braining Merit Badge. You four stay behind while the rest of you go back to your cabins. Get a good night's sleep; you have a tiring class with Agent Nein tomorrow." Sal stayed behind with Monica, a skinny boy with blonde hair named Jake, and another girl he did not recognize.

"You cadets have earned a medal that your fellow campers haven't. You should be proud." After he received his merit badge, Sal walked back to the cabins with the other three, wishing that Jake and the other girl weren't there, because it was the perfect night to ask Monica out.

**_3:00 pm. _In Ford Cruller's Underground Hideaway**

"So, Ford." Said Agent Nein groggily. "Why did you wake me up at 3 pm.?

"Yes, honey." Inquired Agent Mila Vodello. "Vye did you interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"I'm just givin' a warning." Replied Ford Cruller in his cowboy-like voice. "I'm gettin' a little suspicious 'round here."

"What d'you mean?" Asked Nein.

"I mean I'm gettin' the feeling that it's what happened 30 years ago all over again. I can feel it… something evil. All I'm asking you is to keep your eyes peeled and keep extra watch over the kids. We don't need a camp full of brainwashed kids again."

"Will do, honey." Replied Mila. "_Anything _to make sure ze children are safe."

**Grovecityfan: That was Chapter Two! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get Chapter Three up soon, and, as always, R&R!**


	3. An Interesting Brawl and the MindMaze

**Grovecityfan: Greetings Psychonauts and Psychonauts-obsessed lunatics(like me). I have a very special Chapter Three just waiting to be read and ahem REVIWED! Now for the story, but first a dedication to my reviwers, two very talented and optimistically critical people… **FluffleNeCharka **and **psychonaut madz. **Thanks for the reviews guys! Now… the story!**

**Chapter Three**

**An Interesting Brawl and the MindMaze**

Sal stared at the glowing silver moonlight flowing through the window by his bunk. He thought and thought, about the course, the tank, Olliander and his…unusual mind, the treehouse, the "tiring class" in store for him tomorrow, and most of all, Monica. Since the conversation in Olliander's mind a few hours ago, he couldn't get her out of his head. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, but not for long. He woke up to flashlights on, kids rolling and running, pillows flying, and most importantly, the girls were in the boys' cabin.

"What the-?" Exclaimed Sal in confusion. "What's going on!" Any other day, he would know what was going on, but he had just woken up from 3 hours of sleep and was still a little groggy.

"Yeah! This is so AWESOME!" Exclaimed Jake, taking a pillow to the face.

"Tell me about it!" Said a dark-skinned boy in a hockey jersey named Dave. "Sal, join in on this! Boys against girls!"

"All out extreme pillowfight!" Yelled a boy named Greg, forgetting his homesickness and throwing his sleeping bag across the cabin. They didn't have to tell Sal twice, he was out of his bunk and armed with two nerf balls before you could say "You Cheated!" He threw one ball at a blonde girl he didn't know, and barely had time to duck from a pillow thrown by a dark-haired girl named Kitty. Right after his "evasive maneuver" however, he was hit with a pillow in the chest full-force by you-know-who… Monica. He doubled over and she shrieked,

"YES! Haha, Sal you okay?"

"Yeah," He said, catching his breath. "Wasn't expecting that one."

"I guess I do seem to catch people by surpri-'' She was cut off by Sal throwing the pillow right back at her. She fell over, into a heap of mattresses that had "slipped" off the bunks.

The fight raged on, feathers covered the air, limiting any line of sight other than 2 feet in front of you. The noise level was so high, you couldn't hear a whisper unless you were the one whispering. The situation was perfect, the time was perfect, all in all it was the perfect time to ask Monica. Sal faced her and…choked.

"Hey, Sal!" Shouted Dave. "Regroup over at the boys' bunks!"

"REGROUP!" Yelled Jake. Sal was in the process of regrouping when it dawned on him, _where's Doug?_ He found him lying under a bunk safe from any attacks.

"Doug, you okay?" Asked Sal.

"Yeah, Sal, I'm fine. I just… I don't wanna get in trouble. I remember the last time we had a pillowfight…" He broke off. Sal didn't want to know what happened "last time".

"Well, fine with me, I'm going back in." He ran back out into the commotion and, seeing a clear shot, he fired his second nerf ball at a girl named Maddy, hitting her square in the knee.

"Whoa! Who threw that? Never hit a woman while her back is turned!" Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"FORD!" Yelled everyone in unison.

"Scatter!" Cried Greg. Ford Cruller walked into the cabin and, noting the situation, looked around calmly and said,

"You kids get back to bed, now. You'll have plenty of time to flirt at the bonfire tomorrow night. It's 4:30 now. Try to at least get _some _sleep." He walked out with his trademark limp, and the dazed kids immediately went back to sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Mila was doing her rounds with her cymbal again, in attempt to wake the sleepy kids of Cabin 4 up.

"Come, children! Rise and shine!" She cried cheerily. "Today iz a bea_u_tiful day for a nice hike in the woods!"

Sal got ready, as usual, faster than the others, and meditated. He didn't really know how to meditate, but he figured sitting with his legs crossed and humming was a good start.

"Salvatore," Said Mila smiling. "Real meditating is very different than from what they do in movies."

"Oh, uh, well… hehe." Sal stuttered. She rather took him by surprise.

"Start by clearing your mind, focus all of the mental energy into one place and keep it there." Sal swallowed all of his thoughts, concerns and emotional baggage (not much considering he was 12 years old) and cleared his mind.

"You see," Continued Mila. "Meditating is a very important part of all mental ablilities. It helps you get a grip on yourself. One should always be in total control of their mind." Sal continued meditating, occasionally making a light grunt.

"Oh how I love children." Said Mila with a sad sigh.

Eventually, all of the kids piled out of the cabins and followed Mila across a few hiking trails and bridges, and eventually made it to the GPC area. For the whole hike, Sal tried to think of ways to not choke again in front of Monica, but nothing seemed to come to mind. It was like one minute he was completely confident, and the next he was edgy and nervous. That wasn't like him.

The kids walked through the GPC and into Agent Nein's lab.

"Here they are, Sasha." Said Mila with a blush.

"Thanks again for leading them, Mila." Said Nein, smiling. "As you can see, I've been very busy."

"Hey, Sal," Whispered Dave. "D'you think Nein and Mila have a thing for each other?"

"I dunno, maybe." Replied Sal. "They seemed like they were…flirting."

"Exactly."

"Alright, kids." Said Nein in his calm voice. "Today you will be taking a tour of _my _mind." Several kids groaned. "Don't worry, it isn't nearly as terrifying or disorganized as Coach Olliander's mind. We aren't very much alike, you see."

"I hope not." Whispered Kitty. Agent Nein took out the mind portal and attached it to his head. The kids were immediately plunged onto a huge white cube.

"This," Explained Nein. "Is my mind." The kids looked around in astonishment.

"This is it?" Asked Maddy.

"Well," Replied Nein. "All of my thoughts, feelings, and memories are stored safely inside this cube. But enough about my mind, we need to focus on improving _yours_." He mentally conjured up some multicolor antique flower vases. "You might already notice that some things in the world are so extremely evil that they _have _to be destroyed." The kids nodded. "These vases are a perfect example. Today, I will teach you to focus all of that young, restless energy into a PSI Beam." He explained to them the ins and outs of the PSI Beam, and sent them to work on the targets, in this case, antique vases. After an hour or so of that, Nein put away the vases and said,

"Very nice, very nice. You have done better, so far than any of the other cabins." Some of the kids cheered. "But you aren't done yet. You will each be maneuvering through a highly complex maze. Anyone and everyone who makes it through this maze without losing all of their astral projection layers will receive the Marksmanship merit badge. You may begin." With a wave of his hand, a maze each of the six sides of the cube appeared. Sal ran to the maze, and began going through it, until he encountered a group of little men with white coats and X stamps.

"What are those?" Asked Sal in surprise.

"Those, my friend," Said Kitty. "Are Censors. They protect your mind from anything that doesn't belong. In this case, it's us."

"Yeah," Explained Doug. "A hit from them really stings." Sal blasted it with his PSI Beam and continued until he found himself in an intersection. Censors came at him at all sides, but Sal thought fast with a Palm Bomb. He continued running, but came to a dead end. When he turned around to go back the other way, a Censor ten times its normal size with "NO" written across his knuckles blocked the way. Sal blasted it but it did seemingly no damage to the huge Censor. It let out a quick jab which threw Sal against the wall. _Doug was right, _he thought. _A hit from that really does sting. _The Censor raised his fist again. Sal closed his eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came. When he looked up Monica was standing over him with an outstretched hand. The Censor was knocked out and leaning against the wall of the maze.

"How did you do that?" Asked Sal, letting Monica pull him up.

"Just another thing they teach you here." Said Monica.

"Thanks for the rescue." Said Sal. "Does this make us…friends, now?"

"Sure." Said Monica, sounding like she had been waiting for that question for a long time. Another herd of mini-censors approached them, but Sal fought them off with PSI Punches.

"Let's go," He suggested. They split up and finished the maze quickly, having gone through most of it already. Sasha Nein was waiting for them when they finished the maze.

"Well, when I said you had done better than the other cabins, I didn't know you were _this _good." He said appreciatively. "Everyone here passed the maze with flying colors. I'm proud to say that all of you have received a Marksmanship merit badge."

Sal was prouder than Nein. In only three days of being at Whispering Rock, he already had the Basic Braining and Marksmanship merit badges. With help, of course, from Monica.

After they got their badges, the campers made their way to the bonfire area for a late night celebration.

**Meanwhile, on the Banks of the Whispering Rock Lake…**

"You better have a report for me, Nein." Said a hooded man with dark features. " Or I'm going to be _very _angry."

"I know man, I know." Replied a man with basically the same features as Sasha Nein. "I've got the report, even though it wasn't necessary to stakeout. I am his brother after all."

"Good." Said the hooded man. "How about you, Vodello? Got the report yet?"

"Yes, I have the report on Mila." Responded a woman with similar features to Mila Vodello. "It was tough, that Cruller guy really keeps lookout."

"Well, I guess it runs in the family then." Said the hooded man. I'm like that too. But now that we've got the intel, we're ready to start taking out the Psychonauts, and Whispering Rock is our first target. Get some sleep, we have a long day of scheming ahead of us." Sasha's brother and Mila's sister disappeared into the darkness, awaiting the day that all Psychonauts would be wiped out…for good.


	4. The Spies At the Bonfire

**Grovecityfan: Hello, PSI Cadets! Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy. Homework, sports, and a nasty cold. Plus I've been playing Psychonauts and I just got to the _Point of No Return_. Darn! Anyway, I'll go on with the story, since it's past overdue.**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Spies at the Bonfire**

Sal walked out of the GPC area slowly and made his way to the Bonfire area. The fire was already being lit by Ford via Pyrokenisis.

"Check it out, man!" Said Dave enthusiastically.

"Late night bonfire!" Cried Kitty. "Rad!"

"Hey Doug, you okay?" Asked Sal.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Doug. "Just a little…shaken from the Strongarm Censors in Sasha's mind. They sure are big, huh?" Sal nodded in agreement.

Cabin 4 made its way to the Bonfire and sat down. Ford Cruller had lit the fire, and was whispering hurriedly with Sasha and Mila. No one heard what they were whispering about, except Sal. His family had a knack for good hearing.

"Nein, I know." Whispered Ford. "The chances of danger at Whispering Rock are a million to one. But there is _still _a possibility."

"Ford, we've gone over this." Said Nein. "I don't think we need to get paranoid over this. This is a special night for the children, we don't want to ruin it."

"Now, Sasha," Mila butted in. "Ford isn't telling us to be paranoid. Just to stay alert. We don't want _anything _to happen to the kids, right?" Sasha sighed. He was outnumbered.

"Fine. I'll stay on the lookout."

Eventually, everyone was seated and Ford was speaking.

"Now, kids, you've been very hardworking these past few days, so we've decided to reward you with a late night Bonfire-Party. We'll soon be serving hot chocolate, cookies, candy, brownies, snacks, and our secret but special Psitanium chocolate bars." Everyone yelled "Yess!" in unison. "Now," Continued Ford. "Let the Party begin!"

Sal looked at the vibrant fire blazing in front of him. His moment was interrupted by Greg sitting next to him.

"Y'know, Sal," Said Greg. "I used to be homesick here. But ever since the little pillowfight, I feel right at home. I don't know why, but I guess I have moved on. I don't need my parents around me all day. I'm perfectly self-sufficient on my own. I guess I just…adjusted." Sal truthfully had no idea why Greg was telling him this, but he found the logic in it.

_I can't just sit around and wait for Monica to come talk to me. _He thought. _I've got to make the first move. Back home I wasn't like this, I was never nervous… _Having thought of this, Sal made a very bold move for his age and took a seat next to Monica.

"Hi Monica." Said Sal casually.

"Oh, hi Sal!" Replied Monica. "What's up?"

"Listen, I heard Ford, Mila, and Sasha whispering."

"You heard what they were saying? How?"

"Let's just say that my family has…good hearing."

"So, what did they say?"

"They said that there was possibility of danger at Whispering Rock and to 'Stay Alert' just in case the kids were put in danger."

"Wow, sounds cool! Like super secret Psychonaut work!"

"I know! And right in front of our noses! This could be awesome!"

Pretty soon the snacks and hot chocolate were being served, and the kids dug in, occasionally fighting over the last chocolate chip. At about twelve, all of the kids were pretty tired so the counselors sent them to bed. Sal and Monica shared moonlit smiles after they departed to their separate cabins.

"'Night, Jake."

"Later, Dave."

"Seeya tomorrow Greg. And thanks for the advice."

"Any time, Sal."

"G'night Doug."

"Night, Jake."

The five boys turned out the flashlights, tired from the maze, the Bonfire, and the strangely addictive Psitanium candy bars.

**Meanwhile, in the underground catacombs of Lake Oblongata…**

"Nein, Vodello." Stated the brother of Ford Cruller.

"Yes, Cruller?" Responded the Psychonaut's counterparts.

"How did the stakeout at the Bonfire go?"

"Perfect, Cruller. The children are sound asleep, and the counselors are getting drowsy."

"Good, very good. I'm going to need you to get back into the field tonight. That Oliander is our first target."

"Yes, sir."

Sal was lying on his hard bunk, trying to get into a comfortable position. He was thinking of the counselors' meeting, and was wondering what was going on. Was there really something out there, in Whispering Rock, just ready to bust loose and try to destroy everything in sight, especially people? If so, awesome! Finally, some action!

As soon as Sal got comfortable, he started hearing faint rustling sounds. They got louder and louder and more and more distinct, until they sounded like footsteps. Well, if no one else heard them, he would have to investigate alone. He got dressed and ventured out into the wilderness.

He had to feel around because it was so dark, his goggles weren't nightvision of course. Eventually he bumped into something that yelled out a loud scream.

"Who's there!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Sal!" Said Monica, relieved. "I thought it was…something else."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sal.

"No, what are _you _doing here?" Asked Monica back.

"I…I heard some sounds and decided to investigate."

"What kind of sounds?"

"Like, footsteps and scratching."

"So I'm _not _going crazy!" Exclaimed Monica, relieved.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that I thought I was the only one hearing that stuff."

"Oh. Have you seen anything suspicious yet?"

"No, but I found a PSI Challenge Marker and a Deep Arrowhead." She bent down to pick up a glowing purple arrowhead, and was suddenly flung against a tree by a tall man wearing all black.

"Monica!" Cried Sal. He PSI Blasted the man, but he put up a shield and telekinetically threw Sal against Monica.

"I have a mission to carry out; some suspicion of worthless PSI Cadets is _not _going to ruin it." Said the man, in a very Sasha-like voice.

"Agent Nein?" Asked Raz quizzically.

"No, his brother." Said the real Agent Nein who had just teleported to the scene. "And a very unorganized one, too. We aren't stupid, Hans. I saw you sneak into the forest hours ago."

"Well, Sasha, maybe it was part of my plan. It makes no difference if you are here. Let me just teleport these kids out of here and…" Hans reached his hand out to the helpless Sal and Monica and, knowing that if he touched the kids, they would be teleported, also, Sasha thought fast and PSI Blasted Hans. This time, it made contact.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Hans, recovering. "You caught me off guard. Not a very honorable thing to do, now is it?"

"Well, Hans," Said Sasha, sending a bolt of concentrated mental lightning at him. "When it comes to the children, I've got to protect them at all costs."

Hans PSI Punched Sasha and gave him a dropkick to the face. "I don't think you are to decide what I do with the "children". Sasha recovered and telekinetically threw a tree at him, which was blocked by a shield.

"Run, cadets. Very fast." Instructed Sasha. Sal and Monica ran back to the camp, leaving the Psychonaut and his brother alone.

"I don't care how strong you think you are Hans, but I am a Psychonaut and could take you on any day." Said Sasha, penetrating Hans's shield and hurling a bluish-gray PSI Ball at him. Hans was knocked back. "You're lucky I'm taking it easy on you."

"You've always been a softy. Ever since we were kids."

"No, you've just been too busy killing birds with Pyrokenisis to be anything other than reckless."

"Ha. I was going to carry out a mission tonight, but since you interfered, I'm afraid it will have to wait. I'll deal with you later." Said Hans, teleporting away.

Sal and Monica had just gotten back to the Kids' Cabins.

"Sal, I just want to say thanks." Said Monica.

"Why?"

"For sticking up for me. You tried your best to help me out. Thanks."

"Oh, hehe, no problem, Monica. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah. You're right."

"Plus now we have an awesome mission ahead of us!"

"I know!"

"We're caught up in the biggest adventure of our lives! This is our chance!"

"Oh my gosh! I love you!"

"Uhhh… Monica?"

"Oh, uh, sorry." Said Monica, blushing madly. "I just got a little carried away, I guess."

"It's okay." Said Sal, also blushing. "I guess I'll… see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, remember, we've got Invisibility and Levitation class with Mila tomorrow."

"G'night Monica."

"Night, Sal."


End file.
